Drown Your Fears, Drown Your Tears
by Tie Dye Ninja
Summary: This is a story about my OC, the island Sicily, who is nervous, anxious, and scared for her brothers who left without telling her, but unfortunately deals with these emotions by drinking, but she has a problem with alcohol and doesn't know when to stop.


**A/N** Hi everyone! This is my second story featuring my OC, Sicily! In this one, there is occasional cursing, though it is not heavy, and a lot of alcohol consumption. That's my warning, so you have been warned. I don't own Hetalia or any of the Characters, I.E. Romano and Italy, although I do own Sicily. Reviews and faves are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! **A/N**

They'd said they'd be home in a few days. It had been a week. They told me to stay put. But they couldn't deceive me, I saw the guns they were trying to hide, and I understood. They wouldn't tell me they were going into battle again, real battle this time. That I didn't understand. They always told me where they were going, even if they knew I wouldn't like it. Why did they lie to me? I didn't think about it until they left. I felt a shiver down my spine. Was something wrong? There was no way for me to know. I was all alone, in a big, empty house. For a week and a half, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I wandered around the house aimlessly and blankly, lost in thought, lost in worry. I began to feel fear force its way into my system. So many what ifs, it made my heart pound. What if they were hurt? What if they were dead? What if they'd been captured? What if they never came home?

Filled with fright and anxiety, my willpower was weakening. I had promised Romano I wouldn't drink wine without him or Italy being home, but I couldn't think straight until I popped the cork off that first bottle. Sicilian wine, my specialty. I drained half the bottle into my glass, and tried to slowly sip at it, hoping it would help clear my mind, but I ended up with an empty glass sooner than I expected. My knees were still shaking, My heart still pounding, so I did the only think I thought would help: I drank the rest of the bottle. It didn't help. It only made me want more. I needed something to ease the pain and fear, and the wine was all I had. So I popped open another bottle Glass forgotten entirely, I drank it straight. I don't know how long it took me, but I once again found the bottle empty. So I reached for another. And another.

Countries can hold their liquor, but at my size and development, it was beginning to show effect. My vision was blurry, my balance impaired, and when I needed to lean on the wall because the room was spinning, I knew it was time to stop. But I didn't I drank, and drank until bottles littered the floor and I simply couldn't stand up anymore. I slid to the floor, clutching a nearly empty bottle tightly in my hand, waiting for the room to stop turning. I blinked again, hearing the telephone ring. I tried to stand up, reach for it, hear a voice to call me back into reality, away from my stupidity, but I stumbled over, landing on a bottle and feeling it shatter beneath me, feeling the pain of the glass digging into my stomach. I wished for the agony to bring me back, but it didn't. It simply made the darkness come faster.

I don't know how long consciousness eluded me. I don't know how much I had drunk. I didn't even know who was shaking me back and forth, even though I had opened my eyes and saw a face... No, two faces, familiar faces that I held near and dear. I saw one yelling my names as he held me by the shoulders, shaking me back and forth, trying to wake me from the unbearable trance I was in. I almost said something, their names, but the pain in my abdomen kicked in again, and there was once again a sudden darkness, as if someone had turned off all the lights. Permanently. When I finally did see light again, which seemed to be an eternity after, I saw Romano and Italy, hovering above me. Both looked worried. Romano looked angry as well.

As I blinked against the sudden light, I found my throat dry, but I managed to choke out "Fra...tel...los?" Both boys seemed to be rushed by a wave of relief, but the anger on Romano's face only got worse. I tried to sit up, but when a sharp pain shot up my chest and I grunted in pain, the boys looked panicked again. "No, no, don't sit up, you're hurt!" Italy told me urgently. I laid back down again as the pain eased, but I noticed the massive headache I had acquired "Oww... What happened?" I asked groggily. Romano clenched his fist hard, trying to stay calm. "You... drank." He said through his teeth. "I always drink... so what?" I said, my headache removing my common sense and the ability to tell how pissed Romano was and how much trouble I was in. He still managed to remain calm. For a bit. "I told you specifically not to drink if no one was home. You know you have a bit of a problem, don't you?" "Well I did. So. What." I said harshly, remembering the reason why I drank: because they made me scared and they lied to me. "So what, you say?" Romano said, gritting his teeth. "So what? Well, when we came home, we found you on the floor, with half dozen empty wine bottles around you. Not to mention the fact you were bleeding! What would've happen if we hadn't come home in time? You could've bled out, or gotten alcohol poisoning, or in your drunk stupidity, you could've wandered off or gotten yourself in trouble, you idiot!" He yelled at me, putting me on the defensive. "I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself, I don't need-" "No, you ARE A CHILD! You are irresponsible, and you've proved that! How are we supposed to trust you when you scared the fuck out of us like that! You could've been dead!" "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" I cried out, beginning to get very upset. "I will NOT shut up, you imbecile, because-" "Shut up! It's your fault!" "How is it my faul-" He was unable to finish his sentence before through my rage and despite the pain it caused me, I sat up and pushed him away from me.

Romano stood up harshly, not being hurt by the shove, and yelled at me " THAT'S IT!" He swiftly grabbed my wrist, and when I tried to pull away, he twisted my wrist behind my back, making it so I was unable to fight back, as I let out a slight yelp in pain. Italy decided this was the time to intervene. "Fratello, maybe we should just calm down and talk this out, I think you're hurting-" "Shut up, can't you see I'm disciplining?" He yelled at his brother sharply, who couldn't help but cower back and shut up. "You're...such... a jerk!" I squeaked out as I fought back tears and struggled against Romano's grip. "What did I do to you to deserved to be treated in such away?" he muttered as his grip tightened, causing another spike of pain to travel up my arm. I cried out in pain again, as a tear dripped down my cheek. I managed to break free from his hold, back away from him and look him straight in the eye. My eyes filled with pain, anger, and betrayal and my words were as sharp as knives. "You lied to me!"

I climbed out of my bed, standing up straight and ignoring the searing pain in my chest. Romano was taken aback. "We didn't lie to y-" "Yes you did!" I screamed. "You said you'd be back in a few days." I looked down at the floor. "It was a week." "So what?" He argued. "You didn't tell me where you were going, but I knew. I peeked in your luggage before you left." "How dare you-" "-And I saw your rifles and ammo in there. Why didn't tell me you were going to a battle?" Romano unclenched his fists and gained a guilty look. "We didn't want you to worry." "Well I worried more because you didn't tell me. I was scared there was a reason you didn't want me to know. Like for my "safety" or some other bull shit. I thought you were in danger. I couldn't help it." I paused to stifle a sniffle. "I thought the worst." I squeaked out, still unwilling to look up. Italy approached me carefully. "Is that why you drank so much? You were anxious and scared? Did you think drinking would help?" He asked quietly with his soothing voice. I nodded slightly. "Did it help?" He asked again. I sighed and shook my head no. He smiled warmly at me. "It's okay. We're okay." He carefully took my hand and pulled me closer, into a soft embrace. I couldn't help but let out a few body racking sobs.

Romano looked down at the floor regretfully. Italy looked at him seriously, "I'm sorry." Romano whispered. I didn't reply, so he spoke up. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have lied. We shouldn't have made you worry. And I shouldn't have hurt you." He said. "But you shouldn't have drank and disobeyed us and made us worry. Lets... lets just agree not to do this again, alright?" I glanced up through tear-filled eyes. I kissed Italy's cheek and then wobbled over to Romano. I hugged him tightly, hiding my face in his shirt. I murmured something. "What was that?" Romano asked gently. I glanced up at him again. "Okay." I replied. Romano smiled warmly in return, and then wrapped his arms around me. He held me like that for a while. Italy did the same. I felt safe again. I couldn't help but smile through my sniffles.


End file.
